Persona 4: Golden Year
by darrelodin
Summary: A retelling of a Persona 4: Golden! Yu Narukami discovers how just a couple of murders can help him make lifelong friends, and lead him to risk his life for people he's known for less than a year. Be prepared for a "beary" good time! There will be Yosuke/Chie, Kanji/Naoto, and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4: Golden is owned by Atlus. I do own anything in this, now am I using any of it for personal gain.

* * *

Date: ?/?/?

_**What is the difference between dreams and reality? If the barriers between the two were too…fade, perhaps a utopia would be realized.**_

_NO! If that were to happen, everything could be undone! Nobody deserves a world like you've suggested._

_**Are you really so sure of humanity that you'll risk it obliterating itself, and the world? Why not simply let nature take its course?**_

_Of course I trust humanity! I only have its best interests at heart! Your idea is inane and self-destructive! If either of the two of them found your plan out, we wouldn't live another minute!_

_**Well, then what do you suggest? I will not let humanity continue searching for something that will hurt them!**_

_I just want them to decide the future for themselves. Humanity can decide its own path!_

_**Good! Then, you won't mind this one bit!**_

_What are yo-NOSTOPPLEASESOMEONEANYONEIZA -!_

* * *

Date: 4/10/11

*sigh* "Bye Mom. Enjoy your business trip. Tell Dad to take a break."

"Don't worry hunny. Now, remember, you have to take a second train at-"

"I know, I know. I'll see you in a year."

"_Well," _she thought, as her only son got on the train, "_That could have gone worse. Maybe I should have told him about our plans after he gets back. Oh, better call Ryotaro. I bet he already forget he needed to pick my baby up tomorrow!"_

* * *

4/11/11 Morning

"_So here I am, on a train to meet an uncle who I never knew of, in the middle of nowhere, all because my parents need to go out on business…again. Yep, just another year in the life of me!"_

As I sat down in the train, I took out a letter I had been sent by my last "friends" while waiting for it to start.

"_Nope. Not even a "call me later," or "text me." I guess I really can't make friends. Were they just using me for my brain?"_

I finally just gave up on attempting to reason why I never had friends, and just tried to drift to sleep as I watched a blue butterfly drift by my window.

* * *

The sound of tires rolling and a woman singing in a high voice at perfect pitch woke me up. _"But I'm on a train…" _I thought.

As I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find myself in a blue limo. And I mean blue. The floor, the ceiling, the seats, even the…bar drinks. Out the window all I could see was fog going by at a steady pace. _"Okay, I know I haven't had anything snuck into my food, and this is waaaaaay too real to be me dreaming."_

"Welcome to the Velvet Room!" said an eerie voice.

I was shocked out of my thoughts and realized that across from me were two people. An old man with a HUGE nose and bloodshot eyes, all decked out in a suit and tie, while next to him sat a stunning woman wearing what looked like a velvet blue hotel secretary's outfit lined with gold. What caught my attention were her gleaming gold eyes however. They just drew me in…

The bizarre-looking man continued, "Ah…It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny…" He said with a chuckle. _"Okay, bad vibes, this is totally from my lack of sleep." _

"My name is Igor…I am delighted to make your acquaintance." _"Ok, thank you for the name, creepy man."_

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." _"Huh? What does that even mean? I'm in Limbo?"_

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."

At this point I realized I haven't said a word, and probably had my mouth just hanging open, judging from the disapproving expression on the woman's face.

"Wait," I said. "I'm pretty sure I never entered into any contract, especially if it means I find two people in my dreams I never met before."

Igor just smiled and said, "It may be such a fate awaits you in the near future." I was about to question why I was here NOW then, when he raised his hand saying, "Now then…why don't you introduce yourself…?"

Hoping that this would get me answers, I said, "My name is Yu Narukami."

Surprisingly, Igor furrowed his brow and said, "Hm…I see."

Again, just as I was about to question him, he interrupts and said, "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" And with a snap, a deck of cards appeared on the table in front of him. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asked.

"Not especially. I always thought it was our decision as individuals to decide our fate, not some silly card game." _"Why? Since when have tarot cards been seriously used? Unless he's talking about religion…"_

At this, Igor smiled and waved his hands, causing the cards to be laid out. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." He chuckled, "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" At that, I had to agree. _"Seriously, how did he do that?! He didn't even touch the cards! Wait, I'm dreaming, that's gotta be it."_

Igor flipped the center card over and showed it to me, a **Tower **being struck by lightning and people falling off it. _"How promising"_ I sarcastically thought.

"Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said with what looked like…boredom? "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He flipped another card and showed it to me, a **Moon. **_"How serene."_

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"…Very interesting indeed." At this, Igor looked seemed a bit more satisfied. _"I should probably look up this tarot card stuff when I get to Inaba. I get a feeling it will help me in more ways then one."_

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." _"WHAT?! Well, the misfortune could be me actually being out in the country, while the mystery could be-wait. I don't believe in destiny. Why am I thinking this?" _At that thought, I heard a laugh, but neither Igor nor his lovely attendant's lips moved.

Igor caught my attention again saying, "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." _"Maybe next time I'll get a dri-"_ "And no, the alcohol isn't here for you." _"Damn it." _ "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost." _"That sounds ominous. Then again, should I listen to voices in my head?" _"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." _"How? Your in my head!"_

With a wave of his hand, Igor's tarot cards disappeared. Then turning towards his lovely lady he said, "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." _"Interesting. Another thing to look up: Old, creepy men and young, hot women in head and giving advice."_

Finally speaking, the woman said, "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." I was surprised at how cold her voice sounded. Her expression was neutral, but her eyes seemed to pierce my soul,_ "Almost as if she was questioning me."_

Igor spoke up, "We shall attended to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" he finished with a wave of his hand. Then the room got dark.

"Wait! I still have questions!" I tried to get a word in, but the last thing I thought I saw was something deep blue fluttering in front of me.

* * *

"Do you think he will understand what's in store for him at his destination, master?"

"Master Philemon has chosen this one and made all the necessary actions for it to occur. His will is ours, so our job is to observe and provide services…."

"…Master?"

"Interesting. I sense a new resident of the Velvet Room coming in. I think our newest addition will have…the other set of cards. Can you start on the pricing Margaret?"

"O-oh course Master. (Who on earth…)"

* * *

Waking up, I realized I was at my first train switch site. Getting my stuff, I got out and waited outside with the hundreds of other people waiting for the train to Okina city.

"_Okay, so what was with that dream? I'm sure I didn't get slipped anything, since I brought my own drink so what was with that…Velvet Room? And Igor and Margaret? Why do I feel like that reminds me of something?_

I was awakened from my thoughts by an especially loud advertisement playing on a nearby building. Some slim teen girl in a bikini came on…with water falling down on her. _"Wow! She looks good. But…she's looks just a year younger then me! What could drive her to getting into advertisements like that! She's gotta know why they have her doing it." _After the Quelorie Magic commercial ended, the news came on.

"And we are back! Now onto some juicy news!" _"Great, a tabloid! Just what I wanted to hear."_ I thought, with a sigh. "The Mayumi Ayano scandal_." "Huh? Why haven't I heard of th-oh right. Running around at 3 in to morning for no good reason." _

As I tried to listen to the journalist, the couple right next to me started talking. The man told his…wife? "First he bags a singer, then he has an affair with a TV-announcer?" _"Scratch that, make it girlfriend." _ "Are politicians THAT popular?" The girlfriend replied, "Isn't it just stuff like money and connections? When you get down to it, financial and political clout is what matters." She finished that with a glance at the boyfriend. _"That seems pretty on mark. I wouldn't be surprised if people are that shallow." _ "What do you mean by that?" The man replied. _"Probably that you should get into politics if you wanna keep her, or that she is going to become a TV-announcer. Probably both." _

At that, the train came, and I ignored the couple as I got on. To try to pass the time, I thought about the last moments at my last school. There was my fat teacher Mr…something or other, telling the class that I wouldn't be returning for next year. I just stood there, in my suit and tie ignoring all the sighs and looks of pity that I was getting. I'm sure the jocks didn't mind me leaving. Now the girls would stop comparing them to me. Not that I see what they're comparing them to. Its not like I was all that. Grades aren't hard to keep at the top, and while I'm athletic, I didn't try out for any sports. That didn't stop some girls from practically throwing themselves at me, but whatever. No one bothered to even say goodbye except in passing. With a sigh I thought, _"Maybe this year will be different."_

* * *

4/11/11 Daytime

After a couple of stops, I finally got a window seat, and checked my phone for texts. Nothing from "friends," but one from who I guess was my uncle, saying, "Meet outside the Yasoinaba station at 4 P.M." The conductor spoke on the speakers, saying that those headed for Inaba and Yasoinaba station should head to the other side of the terminal. I realized we had come into the next station, so I got off to wait.

To pass the time, I thought again back to my odd dream. _"Why does it remind me of philosophy class? Something about jars?" _Shaking my head, I realized the train was rolling in. This time, I managed to get a seat immediately, and went out like a light b-...

* * *

4/11/11 Mid-Day

"-Taro Namatame, from the Inaba region, who she married just last year is under suspicion for having an affair. What's more, his rumored associate-"

"Oh, should we go soon?" asked Nanako, noticing me looking at the clock.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so." I responded. Looking back at the TV, I saw an image of the supposed adulteress, and shut it off. _"I hate tabloid news. Gets in the way of my work. Well, time to pick up my sister's kid. Hopefully he isn't as absent minded and ignorant as she is."_

* * *

A woman screaming while being pushed up against a wall. Images of Igor and Margaret flash by. Shouting, and being choked when her head dips back towards the TV and-

I wake up, and realize I'm in a cold sweat, just as the train exits the tunnel. Looking out, it seems I'm here. Yasoinaba station. _"What on earth was with that? Maybe Its sleep deprivation?" _As I get out of the train, I glance around._ "Nothing really to see."_

"Hey! Over here!"

I turn to the voice, to find a man in a gray suit and red tie, carrying his coat over his left shoulder. Glancing down, I see a little girl in a pink to red dress covering a white top hiding behind him.

"Well, you're certainly more handsome in person than in your photo." The man said.

"Pictures never can match up to the real thing." I said with a smile. _"I guess this is my uncle. Then who is the girl…"_

"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." He said with a smile. "Let's see…I'm your mother's younger brother…and that about sums it up."

"Its nice to meet you," I answered. "I actually only found out I had an uncle yesterday."

"Really?" Dojima-san asked, "Well, you probably don't remember, but we have met before. I've changed your diapers!" He finished that with a little chuckle. _"And all my dignity is down the drain…"_

He then inched the little girl forward, saying, "This here's my daughter."

She looked so adorable, I had to smile. "Hello! I'm your cousin, Yu Narukami. What's your name?" _"She looks about 6."_

She was still looking at her feet, so Dojima-san said, "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." _"Okay, Nanako. Cute name."_

She finally looked up, and I was surprised by the understanding I saw in her eyes. "...'lo." She finally said, running back behind her dad. _"I guess she didn't know she had a cousin."_

Dojima laughed at her hiding and said, "What're you so shy for?" That resulted in a smack from her to his leg. I chuckled a little at that, and she turned toward me with curiosity. "Ow," chuckled Dojima, patting her head. Nanako seemed put off with being treated like a child. _"I wonder where her mother is…" "_Well then…let's get going." Dojima said, motioning towards his car. "My car's over there." Nodding, I motioned to follow, when some goth chic passing by said, "Hey."

Turning around, she picked something off the ground. "You dropped this." Checking my pocket, I realized it was a note that I had written with Dojima's address.. "Thank you," I said taking the paper. She seemed slightly surprised by that, but dismissed it, saying "Whatever. All I did was pick it up." She looked down and then walked away. "Umm, by the way what's your name?" I asked as I looked up from the paper. Then I realized she had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Dojima called out. "Nothing, nothing," I responded, and got in the car.

* * *

On the ride into town, stared out the window, watching the country roll by. _"Farm land, farm land, telephone pole, farmland." _I thought with a sigh_. "I really hope that the school is at least normal."_

"I gotta go…" Nanako said from the back seat. "Okay, okay," Dojima responded, "I need gas for the car anyway."

Then we drove into a small shopping district's gas station. We all got out, as the attendant said, "Hi! Welcome to Moel!"

Dojima asked Nanako if she could go herself, which she responded to with an "Uh-huh." _"Its almost like she's afraid of her dad sometimes. Why?"_

As Dojima was telling the attendant how much gas to get, she…or he(?) Noticed Nanako wondering where the bathroom was. "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left?" At that, Nanako's eyes rolled. _"More points for you kid."_ I thought. "The side you don't hold your chopsticks in." Nanako responded in a huff, "I know…Geez…" and ran off.

"Are you taking a trip?" the attendant asked, noticing me get out. "No, no." I answered. "They just picked me up. I'm from the city." That seemed to catch her attention. "The city, huh…"

Dojima, seemingly ignoring her interest, said "Fill up my car with regular, okay?" Then mumbled to himself, "Guess I've got time for a smoke…" and wandered off.

The attendant, apparently ignoring her job asked, "Are you in high school?" Surprised that she asked, I nodded. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?" "No, not really," I answered. "I kinda expected it." She laughed and continued saying, "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your fiends or doing part-time jobs." _"Isn't that what most teens do anyway…?"_ I thought.

"Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." "Thanks, but I want to get adjusted to life here first." _"That seemed a bit rushed. I'm literally the new kid on the block. Why ask me?" _The attendant shrugged and said, "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." She then stuck her hand out, and so I didn't appear rude, I shook it.

Nanako came back at this point, causing the attendant to jump. "Oh, I should get back to work." Saying goodbye, I looked to Nanako, who was just staring at my face. Then everything flashed and I felt a huge pain in my head. Nanako noticed me cringing and asked if I was okay. "Did you get carsick?" Was her followup question. "You don't look to good. To calm her down I said, "Don't worry, I'm just tired after a long trip." _"Still, I am feeling dizzy." _

Dojima walked over and seemed to know I was a little off and asked me if I was okay. "I just feel a little lightheaded. Must be the air." I tried to laugh it off, but it came out a bit strangled. Dojima mad a face at that, but nodded and said, "Why not take a little walk, and get used to it then? Just tell me when you want to go. Besides," he continued, "our house isn't too far from here, so you should know where all the stores are."

Thanking him, I started to wander around. Near the bus stop across the street, some teen was yelling about how the bus schedule screwed him over, and how he wants a motorbike. "Note to self: Don't miss bus ever."

Continuing down the street, I saw a book store selling promoting some new books was getting. _"Yomenaido Bookstore, huh? Kinda empty. Though…they will be selling something on fishing soon, maybe I should pick it up."_

Next to that was a store called Daidara Metalworks. Inside was some sketchy guy smashing something in the back of the store. _"Yeeeaaaahhh. No." _ I noticed an old lady in front of the store and walked up to her. "Excuse me, but do you know where I can pick up some medication? I have a headache and-" At that, the lady answered, "Oh you need something? Headaches? Well, I think Shiroku's has something. It's just down the street. Don't be worried by the run down appearance, its been like that ever since Junes came in." At that, she sighed and mumbled, "If only it hadn't…even if it is convenient."

As I passed a quaint little tofu shop (Marukyu Tofu) I thought about that_. "Hmm, big chain department store comes into town, and local business suffers. Not surprising. I bet the community has already organized to get rid of them. People never realize that what seems to be evil might just be the only thing keeping them alive…"_ In front of what I guessed was Shiroku's were a couple of student arguing over something eaten. _"Siblings, from the looks of it. I wonder how my life would have changed with a brother or sister."_

As I'm about to walk into the little store, I realize what time it is, and that I left my wallet in the car. _"Ah well. What's a little headache gonna do? Kill me?"_ A man getting a drink out of the vending machine noticed my apprehension at going in and said, "Don't be afraid of it. It's a pretty nice shop. Though it manages to barely balance between convenient and inconvenient." Glancing at my face, he suddenly seemed to recognize something. "City kid?" He asked curiosly. "Yeah. One whole year out here in the country." I answered. "Same here! I got sent here on business for the year. Its not so bad once you get used to it." I just smiled and thanked him before walking away.

I started to jog back to the car, when something blue sparkled out of the corner of my eye. Turning to walk over, I saw a blue butterfly on…the girl who picked up my paper! Looking at her now, she's wearing black biker heels, with striped knee high socks, a red and black skirt, and a tie over a short sleeve button down shirt. And red and black…some-things on her arm. Noticing me looking, she shooed the butterfly away and looked at me in a somewhat threatening way. "Uh, have we met before?" she asked. _"Yeah, but she just saw me…" _"Um, yeah, at the station. You picked up my paper." "Oh, yeah that one time…" she started to turn away at that, so using my natural charm and genius I asked, "So what were you doing at the station? Waiting for someone?" _"Wow, not stalker-ish at all"_ Amazingly, instead of berating me for asking, she just mumbled, "Nothing…I just went…I have nowhere to go." And then went silent. At this point I felt a little awkward, so I said, "Okay, well good luck with finding a place to stay! Bye!" and started to walk away." _"I wonder why she would say it like that. Was she kicked out of her house?" And damn it! I didn't ask her name again!"_

I walked back to Dojima, and soon we were headed to his house. When we got there, I wasn't very surprised with what I saw. A two story house, with barely any room to play outside. _"Just like everywhere else in Japan. Welp, this is my new home for the year, so I better get used to it."_

* * *

4/11/11 Evening

We all gathered at the table and as we were about to start eating, Dojima decided to have a toast. As we ate, Dojima started to ask me about my situation.

"So…your mom and dad are as busy as always, huh? Working overseas, was it?" "Yeah, but that isn't new. I mean, I've had to move around since I was 6!"

Nanako made a little gasp at that. Dojima glanced at her and continued saying, "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck out here because of your parents is rough. But it's be nice to have someone else here to be with...us."

"_That was odd. He looked like he was about to say Nanako."_

"So long as you're here, your part of the family, so make yourself at home." Hoping to bring a smile to the depressed face of Nanako, I answered, "Sir, yes, Sir!" _"There we go!" _I thought, as Nanako started to giggle a little. Though that might have been at Dojima's perplexed face. "Uh…right. Are you into military stuff?" "Nope, but I had a…a friend at my last school who was interested in it, so he always was saying things like that." I hoped that Dojima didn't catch the fumble I made when saying that, but he just nodded and continued eating.

After a little bit, his cell rang, which resulted in him sighing. "Who's calling at this hour?" he said, exasperated. Picking up the phone, he said, "Dojima speaking," and got up. I tried not to listen in too much as I ate, but still heard the slightly surprised, "Yeah? Where is it?" followed by a another sigh and "Alright, I'm on my way." As he put the phone away, he mumbled, "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze…"

"_Why on earth…"_ glancing at Nanako, I thought, _"I really hope he doesn't get drunk too often."_ Dojima started to head out, saying, "Sorry, but I have some business to take care of. Go ahead and finish without me." Nanako got up to close the door, and he told her, "I don't know late I'll be, so help Yu out, okay?" _"Help me? What can she do?"_

That question was answered by his next question that he yelled from outside. "Nanako, it's raining outside! What did you do with the laundry?" I was surprised by her answer. "I already brought it in." I looked up at her, surprised. _"She does the laundry….at age 6. There is something seriously wrong with this. And I still haven't met a mother yet…"_

Nanako sat down again and turned on the TV. It as the news, showing the weather for tomorrow. _"Rain, huh?" Good thing I brought an umbrella." _

Nanako looked back at me and motioned for me to eat. I felt kinda awkward, which was odd. _"I'm usually used to being quiet around others, so why not now?"_

So I asked, "What does your dad do? He seems really busy."

She looked up and answered me, "He…investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. He's a detective!" She tried to sound happy, but her eyes gave her away. "He really isn't at home often, is he?" At that, she looked away mumbled, "Yeah…"

The news came back on, saving us from more awkwardness. "City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter." _"Oh, this story again. Namatame, huh? Isn't Inaba his hometown?" _"His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages." _"Damages? What is this, America?"_"In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances." _"Well, there goes another person's carrier. Why would you do something like that, knowing what the results could be?" _"Until allegations are resolved she-" at that, Nanako changes the channel. "This is boring." She said. "I agree." I said, nodding.

What she changed the channel to, I don't know. It was showing a commercial. "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" Then the obligatory jingle came on. "Every day's great at your Junes!" _"That's cute. Feel sorry if the people working there have to listen to it all the time._" Unsurprisingly, Nanako started singing it herself. She sounded pretty good! She stopped, and looked back at me. "Aren't you going to finish?" "Huh?" I realized I had stopped eating."Oh, yeah!"

After we cleaned up, I looked around. There was some fried rice left in the fridge, but I was stuffed. The kitchen seemed almost unused though. I guess Nanako can't cook for everyone yet. _"Not that she should."_ I briefly considered asking Nanako where her mother was, but when I came over she looked a little lost. I just told her good night, and went up to my room.

All my boxes were still laid out, untouched. I was too exhausted to unpack all but by clothes for tomorrow. As I was about to go to bed, I saw was a trophy on the table. "Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz?" I read out. I don't remember winning this. Maybe it's Nanako or Dojima's.

As I lay down in my futon, all I could think was. _"Well, prayers to a good new year."_

* * *

**And there you have it folks! My very first chapter of my very first story! Please forgive any errors in it, and please provide feedback to me on how I'm doing. **

**This is meant to be a retelling of Persona 4: The Golden, with my own added twists, slightly altered character growth, and maybe a new event or two. I will be throwing in all the new stuff from Golden, including costumes. (Mwhahaha!)**

**While this chapter was done almost entirely in Yu's (Yes Yu, I played P4A and watched the anima, not the manga) point of view, I will be switching it up between other characters and to a general ****point of view.**

**Updates will be sporadic at best, since real life is important. I will hopefully have at least one more chapter up this coming weekend, but no promises.**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Newsday

I still don't own anything, Atlus does. I'm not trying to make anything off of this.

For those wondering, if it's italics, the character is thinking to themselves.

* * *

Date: ?/?/?

"Welcome to the Velvet Room!"

"Wuh?! HowthehelldidIgetherewhoarey ou?!"

"It seems your destiny is tied to our current guest in some way. Well, I have something I've been meaning to offer the guests for a while now. Would you like to do it, Mrs…?"

"What?! No explanation or any...I don't have a name." _"Why don't I have a name?"_

The woman spoke up. "Why don't you use…Marie for now?"

"Fine. StupidjerksIhateyouboth…"

* * *

Date: ?/?/?

I felt a breeze around me, waking me up from my sleep.

"Ugh…is it time to get up already?" I shook myself, and realized I wasn't in my futon.

"The hell?!" I shouted, "What's going on? Igor? Margaret?"

Adjusting to the light, I realized I wasn't in that weird blue room again, but instead some really foggy place, carrying a…katana? _Where did this come from_? Glancing around, I started to think._ " I can't see very far at all. What is up with… this?"_

I realized that I was standing on…TVs! "How am I? Why am I?"

"_I guess I'm still dreaming…welp, might as well walk down the path."_

I walked down, and strained my eyes to look around. "There really is nothing here…" I said aloud.

"Do you seek the truth?" I heard a voice ring out, feminine, and neutral. "Huh? Whose there? What truth?" I responded. "Why bother searching, when you can fool yourself into having what you so desire?" _"That…really didn't answer me. I seriously should get some medication for this."_

As I kept walking, the voice rang out again, "If it's the truth you desire, come and find me…" It sounded a bit haughty this time, like I wouldn't, no, couldn't try. "Well, sure I'll find you, especially if it wakes me up!" I yelled. No response. It seemed closer this time. _"Well, if it results in me finding out why this is all happening to me, might as well find the "truth"."_

I started to run down the path, in hopes of finding something. Eventually, the path stopped, and there was a…red and black wall? "How am I supposed to keep going if a wall stops me?!" I yelled in frustration_. "Wait, why am I so angry? This is just a dream..."_

I started to move towards the wall, and it started to move. _"Oh. It's just a wacky door."_ It opened it up from the center, and as I walked in, the fog got even worse. I heard the voice again, "So…you are the one pursuing me…" I tried to look for the source of the voice, and finally found a silhouette a few feet away. "Yeah! I am! Now why the hell is this happening to me!?" I shouted at it. I started walking towards it threateningly, carrying my katana.

The voice laughed again. "Hmhmhmhm…Try all you like…you have no hope to save anyone, least of all yourself!"

At that, I felt a barrier in my mind fall away. I heard myself yell out some weird word.

"ZIO!" Then, my shadow started to rise up behind me. It grew and grew, but I didn't even care. What it did next however, shocked me. My shadow pointed a weapon it apparently had at the silhouette, and a lighting bolt shot out of it to hit it.

At this, the voice seemed a little surprised. "Hmmm. It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" The location of the voice moved as it spoke. I didn't really understand what it meant, but now I felt uneasy. This…thing was a bit too okay with being shot with lightning, and I really didn't feel like I was dreaming anymore. I glanced around, and found it standing to my left.

This time, a different word came from my lips. "Cleave!" My shadow dived at the silhouette this time, causing it to warp again. _"Where are these words coming from? Is Zio an actual word? And how is this happening?"_

"I see…Indeed…" it started to speak again, almost to itself, "That is very interesting information…" _"It apparently didn't expect my shadow to be able to do that…then again, neither did I."_

Again, a rush of anger filled me, and I ran over to the silhouette to hit it. As the blade of my katana hit it, my katana just…fazed through.

"But…You will not catch me so easily…" Now it seemed to be trying to reassure itself. I tried to act tough and said, "Are you so sure of that? I mean, I did just find you three times, despite all this fog about!"

That caught whatever it is's attention, and caused the next statement to sound a bit harsher.

"If what you seek is the "truth," then your search will be even harder…" Suddenly, it waved a hand, and the fog got a bit denser. I couldn't see anything now, and my shadow wasn't helping me anymore. I started to run blindly in, slashing with my weapon, when I heard the voice laughing.

"Everyone sees what they want to…And the fog only deepens…what makes you think that you're so different?"

I didn't have an answer, but apparently no one had told my mouth that, since I said, "Because I have friends to help me seek the truth, even in the thickest fog!" After that, I shook my head_. "Why did I say that? I don't have any friends…" _I tried to attack the general area the voice had come from, but again, I just heard laughter.

"…Will we meet again? At a place other than here?"

I shouted, "You bet on it, creepy voice!" _"Wow, great job! That sounded like a 5-year old."_

Surprisingly, the voice seemed to agree, and said, "Hmhm…I look forward to it…But for now, why don't you go back to sleep? I wouldn't want to give away the truth to you, now would I?"

At those words, I started to get dizzy because of the increase in fog, and lost consciousness…

* * *

4/12/11 3:00 A.M. Amagi Inn

"Uhmm…excuse me." I started, as a worker at the inn waved me over, "I-I'm here to see a Ms. Yamano. The police sent me over to protect her from any…offensive parties."

"Ah…," she started, "Yes, I'm sorry to say, but we actually have been searching for her for the last hour, as she left her room open, and hasn't returned."

* * *

Date: 4/12/11 Dawn

I heard a voice, calling. "Breakfast is ready." _"That sounds like Nanako…"_

I got up and realized I was in the Dojima's hou-I mean, my house. _"What was that dream I had last night?" _I thought_, "My shadow did stuff, or I had a katana?...Whatever, it's nothing."_

I got dressed in my uniform and headed downstairs to…Nanako serving breakfast for two. _"Of course she makes breakfast…I really need to do something to fix this. A 6-year old shouldn't have to do something like this."_

As I sat down, Nanako got a couple of pieces of toast out for herself and said, "Okay, let's eat!" I realized I hadn't seen Dojima, so I asked, "Hey Nanako, where is your dad? He go to work early?"

She sighed a little and answered, "There was some trouble…He won't be back until very late tonight…" At that, she looked down a little, but then asked, "You're starting school today, right?" I nodded, and she continued, "My school's on the way, so…let's go together." She smiled as she finished, so how could I say no? "Okay!...By the way, these eggs are delicious!" _"I never have had eggs this good actually…" _She smiled even brighter at that, and I did in return.

* * *

?

She finally woke up from the fall. Looking around, all she saw was fog, fog, and more fog. She started to walk, hoping to find someone, anyone. _"Why can't I remember what happened? Did I drink that much?"_

* * *

4/12/11 Early Morning Samegawa Flood Plain, School Zone

Nanako and I walked a little past one route, and then she stopped. "You keep going straight from here." I thanked her and said goodbye, and turned back to start walking down the path. _"She is so sweet. Almost like a little sis…"_

* * *

Intersection before School, School Zone

"_Come on! I need to go just a little faster!"_ I thought, biking down the street. As I turned down the intersection, I laughed. _"Hah! And my sisters thought I couldn't bike with an umbrella in one ha-OHGODTHERE'SSOMEONERIGHTTHERE"_

"Woah, no, no watch out!" I yelled out, swerving around him. I looked back to make sure I missed, and as I turned to face forward… _"Oh crap! A pole!"_

* * *

Intersection before School, School Zone

I was just walking down the intersection, when some guy with bright orange headphones riding a bike zoomed past me yelling, "Woah, no, no watch out!"

I jumped to the side, and turned to watch as he zoomed right into…a telephone pole.

"_Ouch,"_ I thought watching as he collapsed on the ground, holding his…delicates, _"That has to hurt."_

I decided now wasn't exactly a good time to talk, so I continued on to the school.

Walking up to the main gates, I was surprised at how large Yasogami High looked.

"_Hopefully I'm not going to be targeted for being the new kid…"_

* * *

?

She finally found a hallway, exactly like the one at the inn she had been staying at. With her confused mind, she thought she was actually there at the inn.

"Maybe Namatame is here for me?" she thought when she saw the door to her room wide open.

* * *

Class 2-2, Yasogami High

"So Yukiko, how's the inn been?" I asked, "You aren't going to get dragged out of here to help, are you? I-I mean, not that that's a bad thing." I added hastily, not wanting to worry her.

"No, no" she responded, straightening out her skirt. "I mean, the inn's been doing okay, but I'm probably going to have to go and help every now and then." _"Poor girl...They really are just making her do it all there, aren't they?"_

"Well, the less time you're in homeroom, the better!" I tried to cheer her up a bit, "We have Morooka as our homeroom teacher this year. You remember the stories we heard last year about him?"

"O-oh…kinda. He really loves talking about teenagers…" _"Classic Yukiko right there…never remembering the context."_

Next to her desk, some girl said really loudly, "Hey you guys! I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class!" As the two guys next to her started questioning if it was a girl or not, I looked towards Yosuke and said, "A transfer student from the city. Just like you, huh, Yosuke?" At this point I realized he was bent over his desk in pain. _"What he do now? Crash into a pole on his way here?"_ "You look dead today…crash into something?" "He just mumbled in a pained voice, "Argg, don't…talk…bout it." _"Well that answers that question…"_

Then the door opened, and in came Morooka with the new kid. _"He looks pretty fit…for a city kid. Much more than Yosuke_…_Weird hair color though. Wonder if it's natural."_ I thought.

Morooka yelled out, "Alright, shut your traps! I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" _"Why does life hate us so…"_ "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-stuck baboons." At this, I noticed more than a few students glance at each in worry. The new kid also turned to Morroka in shock, probably amazed a teacher would say that. _"Welcome to King Moron's Kingdom. All sanity and logic, please die here."_ "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the drive snow!" The transfer student looked out to the class as if asking, "Why me?" I giggled a little at that.

Moron continued saying, "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." He finished that with what sounded like hatred._ "What's up with him today? You'd think he be happy to torture another student." _"This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage." At this the kid stared at Moron with shock. I felt bad for the guy. He didn't deserve this on his first day. _"He's handling it better than Yosuke though_._"_ "And he's just as much a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him." I giggled a little at some of the looks of hatred some girls gave him, but I almost gasped when I saw the look of rage on the transfer kid's face. "Oh, this is gonna be good." I tapped on Yosuke as Morooka motioned towards the new kid to tell us his name.

"…You calling me a loser?" Everyone froze at the utter contempt and disgust in those words. Even the new guy himself seemed a bit shocked that he had said that._"…I think I like this one."_ "Hey Yukiko, why don't we walk home with him today? Seems to be an interesting guy."

Yukiko just nodded dumbly as she watched Morooka has a near seizure in front of the class. "That's it! Your on my shit list, effective immediately!" he yelled at the kid, who still hadn't said his name. He then started to rant about how the city is full of perverts and assholes, like he wasn't one. After recovering from his own shock, the kid just put a smile on his face and zoned him out. _"Less then five minutes with him, and he already knows how to deal with Morooka. Damn he's good!"_ When Morooka mentioned abusing girls, I swear that new kid nearly decked him. _"What happened at his old school?"_ Morooka apparently didn't notice, and just kept going on and on.

In an attempt to end the stupidity and help the new guy, I raised my hand and said, "Excuse me! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" pointing to my left. That got Morooka to shut up and tell the kid to sit next to me. As the guy walked over, I noticed the stares he was getting from all the students. He must of too, 'cause he kept walking tall, acting like this was no big deal.

As he sat down he whispered, "Thank you! I was ready to knock him out after that rant."

"No problem," I responded. "And besides, it's just for one year! You'll be fine!"

?

She walked in….and screamed at the sight.

All over the walls were torn up pictures of that woman who had destroyed her life. "Wh-What is this?!" she shouted.

A voice sounded out. "That damn reporter ruined my LIFE! I've lost my job, my respect, and now I'm the dirt of my hometown! I hope she DIES!"

"Na-Namatame?! Don't tell me you really think that!" she shouted.

"Of course it is…after all, how can he forgive the bitch who ruined his life…isn't that right, me?"

The woman jumped at the sound of that voice, HER voice, and realized that in the center of the room, where the fog had started to clear, making a noose on the ceiling…was herself.

Mayumi Yamano

Then the screams started.

* * *

After School

"_If this is an omen of the year to come, I think I should just kill myself now."_

After an entire day of Mr. Morooka attempting to insult every single student personally while telling everyone they were dumb, I was ready to rip my ears off and shove them down his throat. As Morooka finished off his last rant, the speaker's turned on.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All studets must return to their classrooms and are not to leave school until further notice."

Morooka just grunted and yelled at us to stay where we were. Then everyone started to gossip like normal teens. Strangely enough, sirens started to blare from outside. Most of the class rushed out to the window, but the fog blocked their view. _"Was it that foggy this morning?"_ I briefly wondered, before one of the students said something that caught my attention. "Did you hear? The paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer." _"Announcer? Does he mean that Yamano woman? She's in town? I wonder why…"_

I just shook my head when they started talking about where she was, but then one of them walked up to the girl in the red cardigan in front of me. He quietly asked her, "H-Hey, Yukiko. Mind if I ask you something?" _"Yukiko? That's a nice name. She seems a little out of it though…" _I realize I hadn't heard the question, but her response kind of gave it away. "I can't discuss such things." _"I guess that was about that announcer."_

As he ran off to gossip more, that girl who had saved Morooka and kept me from getting thrown in jail walked up to Yukiko. "Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" Yukiko just shrugged and answered, "There's no telling." Green jacket savior girl sighed again and mumbled, "I shoulda left before the announcement came on…"

At this point I felt a little bad about listening in on conversations I'm not involved in, and started to pack my stuff. _"It never changes…every time I come to a new school, I just awkwardly sit in class for the first couple of weeks until someone approaches me. But why on earth did I say that to the guy? Yeah I was pissed, but I've never done something like that…" _My thoughts were interrupted when the speakers turned on again.

"Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do NOT disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"

Everyone froze. "Incident?" was the word that was whispered through out the room. Some girl to my left sounded shocked that something actually happened. She dragged her buddy along to see what the commotion was about. _"Honestly, what if there was a murder scene or something? Would going to see it really be the smartest move?"_

As I got up to leave the classroom, savior girl and Yukiko came up to me. "Hey," my savior asked, "Are you going home by yourself?" I nodded, and she followed up with, "Why don't you come with us?" She must have seen the shocked expression on my face, since she backed down a little. "Oh I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" Now that I got a good look at the two of them, I was kind of surprised they didn't have a couple of guys hanging off of them. Chie had short, brunette hair, and was wearing a green jacket with pins on it and a really short skirt, showing off her legs. Yukiko had long, black hair, and was wearing a red cardigan and a skirt with some stockings. _"She looks amazing in red…"_ I briefly thought.

"Oh course," I answered, "How could I forget the girl who saved me from getting in jail for homicide!" Yukiko glanced at me in shock, but Chie just laughed. "Well, nice to meet you under less stressful conditions…?" "Yu Narukami. I know, never did introduce myself." Again, she chuckled, "Yeah, but the gossip club will be out for blood now. Pulling a stunt like that could get you suspended." She warned. "Oh, where are my manners! This is Yukiko Amagi," she said, pointing to her friend.

Yukiko finally broke out of her daze, saying, "Oh, nice to meet you…I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" I was about to reassure her that it wasn't a problem when Chie intervened. "C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." I chuckled a little at that, and Chie looked at me a little worried. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all." "Well, then let's get going. I'm ready for my interview!" I said, leading the way. Both girls smiled at that one.

We only got a couple of feet away however, when some guy with headphones on his shoulders came up to us holding a DVD case. _"Oh! It's the guy who crashed into the pole…"_ "Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…?" He started, "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" Chie just stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. "And…I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" He thrust out the case and as Chie grabbed it, he started to back away. "See ya! Thanks!"

"What did you do to my DVD?!" she chased him down and kicked him right in the… _"Ouch…twice in one day…"_I cringed at the sight, but Yukiko didn't even seem to notice. Glancing at me, she whispered, "Don't worry, Chie does that all the time to him. He'll be fine." _"All the time?! That poor man…"_

At that point, Chie shrieked. "What the?! I can't believe this! It's completely cracked…My "Trail of the Dragon!" _"Isn't that a kung-fu movie? She's into that? That's a new one for me…" _The guy squirming in pain spoke up, "I think mine's cracked too…C-Critical hit to the nads…" I whispered to Yukiko, "Are you sure Chie does this all the time?" Now, she shook her head slightly. "Well, she kicks him, but I don't think she ever did it there…A-Are you alright?" she asked the guy, now a little worried.

"Oh, Yukiko…Are you worried about me?" His voice went front surprised to somewhat…perverted meets Casanova. _"Well, every school's got one…" _Chie confirmed that analysis by reproaching Yukiko. "He's fine. Let's ditch him and go home. Come on Yu!" And out the girl's went. I glanced back at the guy, still panting in pain in a chair. I didn't think my words would be very helpful for him, so I just said a quick prayer for him, and I went to follow the girls.

* * *

Outside Yasogami High

So I was walking out of school with Chie and the new transfer student, Yu, talking about how the day was for him, when some guy came up to us. He looked really out of place, wearing a full suit and green tie, but his eyes sent shivers down my spine…They were just so black and empty…

"You're Yuki, right?" I flinched when he called me that. _"Who on earth would call me that?"_ I wondered, while nodding. "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" I kind of stared at him in surprise. "What…? Wh-Who are you?" I said, still in shock. _"His voice is so monotone…and creepy."_ I heard Yu whisper something to Chie that got her to look around angrily. I heard whispers from other students, but I didn't really know how to respond. I heard someone mention "Amagi Challenge," which got me angry. _"Why does everyone think I'm a challenge!? I'm not a trophy!"_

The weird guy apparently got impatient and asked me, "Um, s-so…are you coming or not?" I felt really pressured at this point, so I just quickly responded with, "I-I'm not going…" He…didn't take it very well, yelling out "FINE!" and running off. _"I wonder why he was so mad? I just didn't want to hang out with him right now…"_

I looked over to Chie and asked, "Wh-What did he want from me?" I still had no clue, other than to hang out. Chie sighed, saying, "What did he want…? Obviously he was asking you out on a date!" That shocked me. "Huh? Really? I couldn't tell. I thought he just wanted to hang out a little bit…." Chie shook her head again and said, "You really had no clue? Sheesh…"

Yu spoke up now. "Does that guy even know you, Yukiko? I mean, he called you Yuki, and acted like he did." Chie agreed, "Yeah, that was way over the top. It's like he wanted to make a scene or something." I just shook my head and answered, "No, I've never met him before. I don't think he even goes here…"

Yosuke came up from behind us with his, snrkk, bike and started to talk just then. "Yo, Yukiko! Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" he finished that with a small sigh. "Man you're cruel…You got me the same way last year."

I did a double take at that. "I don't recall doing that." I heard Chie sigh again, and Yosuke's face lit up immediately. "Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime?!" I heard Yu and Chie laugh at my response. "I'd rather not." Then I heard an intake of breath from Yu after I said. "I wouldn't want to hurt my image, hanging out with the son of the anti-tradition family." Yosuke looked a little shocked at that, and his face fell. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up..." He shook his head and got on his bike, saying, "Anyways, don't pick on the new kid too much!" I was a little taken back by the tone of his voice, but his smirk at Chie's reaction blew that from my mind. "We're just curious, is all!" she yelled after him.

I looked over at Yu, who now looked a little worried after hearing that, so I tried to apologize for the mess. "U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" He just shook his head, "It's okay. Things like this make friends faster than boring days!" He finished that with a smile, and I nodded back. _"Why did the word "friends" sound so sad?" _I wondered, before Yukiko grabbed us both saying, "C'mon, let's go. Everybody is staring!"

* * *

Samegawa Flood Plain

"So," Chie started, after we had caught our breath from the running we had done, "Why did you get transferred here? I mean, you probably didn't choose to come here on your own, right?" I nodded, and started to explain my situation.

"Well, let's start with my parents. My mom and dad are partners as the head of a huge financial firm in Japan. They both have led their company to huge success, to the point where I'm pretty sure that they couldn't get out of the business if they wanted to." Yukiko spoke up at that, "I can relate to that. My parents are the same way." I laughed at that. "Okay, but here's my problem. My parents are so heavily invested in their business, time-wise, economically, and emotionally, that it's all they think about. Since I was 6, I have been sent off to a different relative each year, briefly staying with my parents for about a month when either the year was over or something had occurred that had forced me to return." I saw Chie make a face at that, and Yukiko seemed a bit down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the mood down." I tried to reassure them. "Listen, I'm here because my mother convinced my dad that Yasogami high was a good high school for me, and that my uncle would keep me on true and straight path towards…" I bite my tongue before I kept going with that train of thought. _"That is not something I want other people think I want to be" _"…towards college and a bright future." I finished. Neither one of the girls seemed to notice my pause, and both seemed more reassured.

Chie started to talk, "Okay, so at least it's only because of your parents that you're here. Sucks that you never get to talk to them though. I personally thought it was something way more serious." The atmosphere still felt awkward though.

In an attempt to change the conversation, I asked, "So what's the in thing to do Inaba? I mean, there has to be something the town is known for." Chie didn't answer at first, but then said, "Well….There isn't really anything here. I mean, it makes the place really quiet, which can be nice, but we don't have much to show people like you who come from outside." Yukiko spoke up, "Oh! But there is something from Mt. Yasogami….Dyed clothing and pottery is a specialty!" _"Oh…so really small town, huh? Well, it is the country…" _Chie just shook her head at that one. "Please, if we're known for anything, it's for the Amagi Inn!" Yukiko blushed at that, and I asked, "Amagi…no, Yukiko, your family runs it?" Chie answered for the still blushing girl, "Yep! It's the pride of Inaba!"

Yukiko finally found her voice, "Huh? It's…just an old inn." Chie snorted at that. "No way, it's been mentioned in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure!" Turning towards me, she continued, "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." Yukiko looked down at that remark _"I wonder why? It's not like they're forcing her…right?"_ "Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." "Really? That's pretty awesome!" I said. Yukiko just shook her head at that though. "I don't think that's entirely true."

Then Chie changed the subject. "So, tell me," she started _"Danger senses tingling…",_ "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" _"And my savior turns into devil's advocate." "_Chie!" Yukiko cried out. _"Does she do this to every new kid?"_

I was kinda taken aback by that, so I didn't even think before I said, "Yeah, I think so." Instead of being offended, Chie just cried out "Yeah! I knew it!" Yukiko sighed. "Come on…Don't start this again…" Chie ignored her. "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?" _"I thought these two were friends…so why is Chie making Yukiko so uncomfortable?"_ Yukiko started to blush again. "C-Come on, stop it."

"It's not that weird to me." That got both their attention. I shrugged. "I've met a ton of popular girls and guys over the years who've never had a date." _"And I'm one of them…"_

Yukiko broke out of her shock. "Y-You shouldn't believe Chie, okay!?" She was really flustered. "It's not true that I'm popular, or that I've never had a boyfriend!" "Wait. So you have?" I asked. She freaked out at that while Chie giggled. "W-Wait, no! What I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" She recovered that. "Geez…Chie! Why did you have to make such a big deal out of it!"

Chie just kept laughing. "Sorry, I'm sorry. But this is our big chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you barely said a word!" I shook my head and mumbled. "It's not that big a deal…"

We started to walk again, and then Chie said something. "Hey, what's that?" Looking, we saw a small crowd of people standing behind…a police barricade? "What on earth?" I mumbled. As we walked closer, we heard a couple of housewives gossiping. "So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street…" We missed the end of it, but the other exclaimed, "Wow! Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" A third butted in towards their conversation, saying, "I wanted to see it too!"

As one of the other women turned towards her, I asked the girls, "So, are the mothers usually this gossipy, or is today special?" Chie just shook her head and answered, "No, this is how they always are. Not much else to do in this town for them, I guess…"

One of the women suddenly shouted. "Well, I think this is terrifying! How can I feel safe in my own house, let alone the neighborhood, if dead bodies start showing up!"

Dead…bodies? We turned torwards each other. "Wait…She din't just say "dead bodies"…did she?" Chie asked slowly. Yukiko just had her mouth open in surprise. I nodded, and then felt someone tap me on my back. I jumped, and the person behind me said, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Turning, I saw that it was Dojima, still with his coat slung over his shoulder. _"Is that his uniform or something?"_ "We were just passing by. Did something happen?" I asked, curious as to if he would be honest. He surprised me.

"Well, you could say that." He turned to check his phone, mumbling, "That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here."

Chie whispered in my ear, "You know this guy? What, did you get dragged in to the station for something yesterday?" "Uh, yeah. Uhmm, Uncle, this is Chie Satonaka and-"

"Yukiko Amagi. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.?" Yukiko started. _"Huh? She was in shock a second ago. Now she sounds as if nothing is wrong at all."_

"Detective Dojima, Yu's guardian. And don't be so formal. Both you and Satonaka's parents and me go way back. Give them my regards when you see them." With a smile he added, "I do hope you can keep Yu here out of trouble, what with him being a city kid." _"Thanks Uncle, love you too."_

He continued, smile gone, "But you three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." As he started to walk back to the police zone, some guy dashed past him, clutching his mouth. _"Oh, that's disgusting"_ I thought, as he puked into a nearby bush. Yukiko and Chie's groans agreed with me. Dojima yelled at the man, "Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office?!" _"Wow. It's like he became a different person altogether. I guess Uncle takes work seriously."_

The man, Adachi, muttered a weak, "I-I'm sorry…sir." running off to wash his face. Dojima just sighed and walked away.

"Was this what that announcement was about…?" Chie wondered aloud. "What do they mean…it was hanging from the antenna?" _"Yukiko,"_ I thought, _"I hope to God that you're just trying to reassure yourself and aren't serious." _Chie shook her head a little, and said to me, "Sorry Yu, guess we'll hang out some other time. I don't think I want to be out right now…" Yukiko agreed, and we said our goodbyes.

"_I hope Nanako is alright….I don't think Dojima is coming home tonight."_

* * *

Junes

"_What is with all these cops?"_ I wondered, as I walked into work. _"What, did someone steal form the store? At least that would be a little exciting…"_

I walked up to a regular buyer…Mrs. Koniga I think, and asked "Hi Mrs. Koniga! How are you today?" She sighed, shaking her head a little. _"Now that's odd, she never does stuff like that in front of her kid._" "No, it's not. That policeman over there told me someone had been found," she quickly glanced at her son and whispered, "D-E-A-D. They want everyone to get to their homes for safety as quickly as possible." _"Crap. You get what you wish for…" _"T-Thank you for the info Mrs. Koniga. I-I'd better get home to check on my sisters." And I was out the door.

"_I think I'll shut all the TV's off in the house. I'm bored, but not enough to deal with Kimi crying over the news report on this."_

* * *

Central Shopping District

As me and Yukiko walked through the shopping district, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder in case someone was following us. "An actual murder…here in Inaba?! I just can't understand it!" I whispered to Yukiko. She nodded, and said, "I know!...Hey umm, who do you think...it was?" she finished with a slight twinge. I didn't really know how to answer, but I was saved when a police officer came over to berate us for not getting home. After he left, I sighed and asked Yukiko, "You can get home safely, right? I mean, I have to get home and let my parents know I'm ok and…" _"I really don't want to leave her. She looks ready to collapse!"_

Yukiko just waved it off. "It's okay. You wouldn't want your parents to w-worry." "Ok," I said, still a little worried, "Just…call me later, alright? We'll talk some more then." And off I went.

"_Hey…why did she look so down when she answered? Maybe I'll ask later…and I should ask Mom and Dad how they know Yu's uncle over dinner! I wonder if we're having steak…"_

* * *

Outside the Dojima Residence

"_Why does it feel like it took longer to get here then it did to leave?"_ I thought, finally getting back to the house. _"And why are a couple of women gossiping in front of the house?"_

As I walked towards the door, one of them noticed me and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know Ryotaro Dojima?" "Yes, I'm his nephew." I answered, a little wary. "Can you please tell him that if he doesn't want the land next to the house that I would be more than willing to purchase it for my own garden?" she said. "I mean, it's not like he's using it for anything." "Uh, sure, I'll bring it up to him." I responded. _"Ok, that was weird. But a home garden…that might be a good idea. I always wanted to try a homegrown lunch…"_

Dojima Household

Nanako and I were drinking some hot chocolate (What, she looked down!), and as the news was going on, she suddenly said, "I wonder if Dad's not coming home tonight…"

"_Nononononono, adorable little cousin isn't getting depressed for two night's in a row."_

"I'm sure he'll come home soon, Nanako. He must have been held up, that's all." She just nodded, not really satisfied. _"Well, I tried…"_

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb." The anchorman started. _"…Oh no. Don't tell me."_ "Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." _"Crap. It is." _"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station_. "Wait, that woman was the dead body?" _The speaker continued, and Nanako suddenly gasped. "The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!" _"…I guess she knows he won't be coming home tonight then."_

I tried to reassure her. "It'll be alright. Your dad is a-" "Great detective?" She interrupted, "I know…it's his job, so this stuff happens." _"…This is seriously making me go into depression. She reminds me of my…myself…"_

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorites are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. There is also no known cause of death, so a homicide hasn't been ruled out. The thick fog common to the area has slowed progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow." The report ended there. Nanako shuddered. "They found her on the roof? That's scary…" I had no idea what to say to the girl.

I didn't have to say anything, because a Junes commercial did it for me. "Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako immediately repeated it perfectly. I was still amazed at her voice. "You're a great singer Nanako!" She giggled a little and said, "I'm the best one in my class!" Then she kept singing it to herself as I cleaned everything up. _"I don't know whether it's more adorable or frightening that she keeps singing it. At least she seems to have forgotten the murder."_

I briefly considered checking out the town at night, but decided against it, as the cops were probably on the lookout for anyone suspicious…including teenagers at night._ "Guess that leaves me and Nanako," _I thought, turning back to her. She was watching some trivia game show, and seemed to be tryijng to answer every single one. _"That is adorable…Why can't she be my little sister? I'd feel less awkward…"_

I checked the clock, and realized that I still hadn't unpacked all my stuff, so I said good night to Nanako, and went upstairs. As I was taking out old trophies and putting away old clothes, I thought about the day.

"_Chie and Yukiko, huh? First one's to approach me…I guess we might become friends? I don't know. I don't want to make the first move, since the last time I did…"_

I finally got everything unpacked, and looked around the room one more time. _"It's really true, huh? I'm really here for a year. I still can't understand it, but at least it's better then being shipped out to boarding school in some other country again…"_

As I started to fall asleep, my last thought was, "_I hope I don't get any more weird dreams…"_

* * *

**And a second chapter is complete...a little later then I wanted, but still. This one took a bit of time, since I ****want to show off the different PoVs, and I'm not sure if I was able to capture the characters completely. Please tell me what you think, and as always, review for my improvement!**

**Unfortunately, I go back to school tomorrow, so your next chapter won't be out for at least a week, if not two. Sorry! Life takes precedent.**

**Oh, and Yosuke's sisters are a reference to Mayumi-H's "One More Chance" story. Check it out if you haven't! (And are over 18) S/he writes some really nice stuff!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Zone

?

"So Nose, what am I supposed to do when this guy walks in?"

The goody-goody lady gave me a disapproving look. "You are supposed to give the guest your name, and tell him your services. Cards, and acquiring help."

"And why do I have to make him pay for the cards? If we're here to help him, shouldn't I just be like, "Here," I glanced at a possible card I could copy, "Megi-do-la-on for everyone?" That word was so hard to say…

Worth it for her reaction though. She actually gasped! "N-No! That would be very very bad!" she stuttered.

"_We'll see about that…"_ I thought.

* * *

4/13/12 Road Before Yasogami High -Yosuke

"_Come on, come on, come on! I need to go faster! I can't be late two days in a row!"_

I was zooming down the street, and this time I had no umbrellas or people to stop me from getting in to the school-"_OHCRAPWHOLEFTTHEGGARBAGECANSOUT!"_

And there I was, trapped in a garbage can, rolling around. _"Who the hell leaves a garbage can that far out in the street?! And it's empty too…why was it out!? Stupid town…"_

"Someone…please help!" I called out, praying someone would save me from this nightmare. I was amazed to hear someone answer, "I'm here, just stop rolling around."

I felt some pulling, and out I popped. "Thanks dude!" I started getting up, "You saved me…" I stopped when I saw who it was. The new guy…. Yu Narukami? I think that's what Chie told me… "_Well, at least I finally have a kindred spirit!"_ But then I paused. _"How can he look so smooth despite helping someone out of a trash can?!"_

I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." Putting out my hand.

He smiled and shook it, replying, "Nice to meet you too." Then he looked me up and down. _"Okay, feeling little creeped out now…"_

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I started to answer. Then he made a face. "I meant about yesterday too. Yukiko mentioned you get…attacked a lot by Chie…"

"_Oh GOD! I must be like a total pity case to him! Damn it! Even if it is true…"_ "Y-Yeah, that happens all the time. I'm totally used to it." He made another face. "Really, I'm fine. Just…don't ever talk about it, ok? I don't like thinking about it…"

"_I have to change the subject, or else I'll seem like even more pathetic!" _I panicked_._

"Say," I started, "Did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

That got his attention, but he just nodded, instead of being shocked. "Yeah, we actually saw the police site as we were walking home yesterday."

"We?" I asked, curious as to who he was talking about. Then it hit me. _"Oh, no. He didn't seriously bag both Chie AND Yukiko…did he?"_

His answer confirmed it. "Chie and Yukiko. They wanted to know why I was here, and not in someplace like Tokyo."

"_No way…he's in town for literally a day, and he already gets the hottest girl in town and her kung-fu guardian falling over him?!"_ I was feeling a bit out of my league, but then he asked me something.

"What do you think about the murder? I mean, there's no way it was just a coincidence, right?"

"_What are you, a detective?...Although, solving a murder mystery sounds like a better way to spend the day then worrying about girls and work…"_

I nodded in response. "Yeah, it has to be a sign by the murderer. I mean, dangling a dead body over a roof like that…That's just messed up."

I shook my head a little at those words coming from my own mouth. _"Okay, that's way too serious for me."_ Then in an attempt to lighten the mood, I chuckled, "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."

He didn't really react to that, just raised his eyebrows as if saying, "Really?" and then he cursed, "Shit, we're late!"

I gasped. "WHAT?!" and looked at my watch. Yep, we were already five minutes late. I looked at Yu again and thought, _"Well, I do owe him for saving me from the depths of garbage hell…"_

"Hey, you wanna ride?" I asked him, causing him to look at me in surprise. "It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

He looked a little worried and muttered something about not believing that he was doing this. But then he nodded and hooked himself onto me. _"Okay, a little worried about how tight he's gripping me…"_

* * *

Yasogami High-Classroom 2-2; Morning; Chie

"Be quiet, you idiots!" Moron shouted at us. "You guys ARE in high school, aren't you?! Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense?"

"_Why did we get punished so?"_ I thought, as King Moron continued his rant. _"I mean, it's not like he's actually teaching us anything…"_

"First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy!"

I heard sighs come from all across the room…and a snore from Yosuke. _"It's only the 2__nd__ day of classes, and your already fast asleep Yosuke? Geez, don't try to hard or anything."_

"And since I'm so nice…I'll straighten your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored!?"

I heard Yu mutter, "Yeah, I'm so honored I think I'll make you a sacrifice…" I had to hold back a giggle at that, and whispered to him, "Why on earth do we even NEED a philosophy teacher? There isn't any practical use for it!"

"And I'll be going especially hard on any of you morons that're curious about the murder! Got it!? Now, get your books out!" He finished, and finally started to write on the board.

"I don't know," Yu whispered back with a sigh. "But maybe we'll actually learn something, right?"

I looked back at Yosuke, who was snoring, then at Moroka, who had seen him.

"Well, some of us anyway…"

* * *

After School; Yu

"_Finally,"_ I thought, as the bell signaling the end of classes rang out. _"Moroka didn't even teach us philosophy! Unless you can count how to be an arrogant prick…but that's more a lifestyle decision."_

I heard Yosuke yawning behind me, and mentally agreed. _"If this is what my entire year is gonna entail, I think I might need more trippy dreams to get through it all."_

"So!" Yosuke walked up next to me. "Getting used to this place yet? I mean, it's gotta be a huge change for you."

I was going to answer no, but I stopped. Thinking about it, I already knew how to deal with Moroka, and already started to make…well, acquaintances…

"Yeah, I am. I didn't really have to make a huge change to get used to this at all."

That seemed to surprise Yosuke, and I could have sworn a pained expression passed over his face... "Wow, that was fast." He smiled after that, and continued.

"I'm surprised you got used to it so fast, especially with the lack of…anything to do. But…there is something that makes it unique. Tell me if you find it!" He finished with a laugh.

"I'm sure the area has SOMETHING special." I started, a little surprised by the offhand way he dismissed the area. "What about food?"

I could have sworn he made another face, but his smirk was back up in a flash._ "Am I seeing things? Or am I'm just that paranoid?"_

"Oh this town has an amazing specialty!" He answered, filled with sarcasm. "Grilled steak! Isn't that fantastic?" He sighed and looked down for a second. When he looked back up though, he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey, I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come?"

I froze, shocked that for two days in a row, other students actually wanted to hang out with me, and didn't see me as the weird new guy. "Seriously? I don't want to be a bother…" I asked a little timidly.

He seemed a little surprised by my response. "Yeah man, it's no problem. You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

As I was about to answer, Chie called out behind us, "And what about me, huh? No apologies?"

She walked up to Yosuke threateningly, who was backing away slowly. "My "Trial of the Dragon?!" she said angrily.

I wanted to help Yosuke, but he decided the best plan was to antagonize the girl with the kickass legs instead of play nice. "Urgh…You always come around when I'm talking about food…"

Surprisingly, Chie just shook her head and looked called over to Yukiko INSTEAD of going for another critical hit. "How about it Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us too?"

"_Seriously? She listened to our conversation? Not that she wasn't sitting like two seats away anyway but…"_

Yukiko shook her head and just said, "I'll pass…I wouldn't want to gain anymore weight."

I could almost feel my eyes popping out, and a glance at Yosuke's face reflected my thoughts. _"You only have a perfect body girl! Maybe you should eat a little more…if only to have more energy."_

She did look pretty tired, but what she said as she walked out the door gave the reason. "Besides, my mother needs my help at the inn today. It's been really busy."

Yosuke seemed a little awed by that. "Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?"

Yukiko pouted at that. "It's not like that! I'm just helping out because it's been so busy."

Glancing at the clock, she called out a goodbye, and was gone.

Chie sighed at this, but then turned back to us and said, "Oh well. We should get going too."

"Huh? Do I seriously have to treat two people?" Yosuke sounded a little worried over that.

Chuckling, I started to walk towards the door with them and said, "Nice to know that people in the "boonies" are so ready to pay for meals!"

I just heard groans from Yosuke, and Chie yelling at him about something.

* * *

Shopping Center; Yosuke

"And that's why I'm here in Inaba for a year." Yu finished.

_"So, his parents screwed him over...guess we're actually similar in that sense."_ I thought, as we walked down the road to Junes.

"Really? That sucks!" I said. Putting an arm around his shoulder, I continued, "Guess we're in the same boat then!"

He looked shocked at that. "Really? You're telling me that your parents are workaholics in financing?"

Chie giggled at that. "No, I'm not that lucky." I said sarcastically. "But my parents did screw me over. Because of my dad's job, I got stuck in these boonies." I gestured around to emphasize.

"Hey! We aren't the boonies!" Chie yelled out, taking a fighting pose. "We're just...traditional!"

I snorted at that. "Yeah, so traditional that until Junes came, you would have to wait on a train and go to Okina to replace anything."

Yu looked at me oddly. "June's? You mean that's a store? The commercial doesn't really explain..."

Realizing this was a chance to amaze him, I said, "We'll, it's only the largest mall in Inaba!..._" "And the only one." _Looking forward, I realized we were here.

"And now you can experience it for yourself! At least, the steak anyway." I finished, walking in. I saw a couple of people in the lobby, but they just seemed to be waiting for their rides…_"Lazy bums. Can't you guys walk?"_

Entering, Chie sighed. "Really? I thought we were getting real steak! Why are we at your place?!"

I just snorted at that. "Yeah, 'cause I was going to blow the rest of my savings on your plate too!" _"Besides," _I thought, _"It's not like you care anyway. You just want me to buy you food…"_

As I pressed the button for the elevator, Yu said behind me, "Well, this place does have steak, the commercial said so last ni-" then he stopped.

I turned around to a confused looking Yu. "Your place?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"Don't be so shocked or anything! It's not like I like the place!" I said, walking into the elevator. _"It's like he couldn't believe I'm part of something!"_ As we waited in the elevator to the roof, I explained my situation.

"So my dad worked as a manager for Junes in Kyoto, and he was doing really well. Apparently he did so well the suits decided that he was the perfect guy to open a new branch out here in the boonies."

_"And ruined my life..."_I thought as the doors for the elevator opened.

Turning, Yu was nodding, but I recognized Chie's as her "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" look. _"Guess the boonies comment hits home!", _Starting to run towards the food stall I called out. " I'll be right back with the steak!" and prayed she wasn't chasing me.

* * *

June's Food Court; Chie

"This isn't grilled steak!" I shouted at Yosuke, shaking a fist as Yu laughed. He just sighed and replied, "Yeah, well, once you jumped onto the freeloader train, I had to change my plans!"

"Well, you offered me, thank you by the way, and you did break her movie..." Yu started. I smiled at him in thanks, then ate some steak. _"Oh it's so good!" _I thought, as I had the first bite._ "Not the best I've ever had, but still! How can June's do it?"_

"So what was life like in Kyoto?" Yu asked. "I mean, you must have left a lot of friends behind."

I glanced at Yu as he said that, and was surprised by his face. _"Odd, he seems almost...jealous."_

Yosuke laughed at that. "Nah, I didn't really have many close friends. Just a few people to screw around with."

At that I had to hold back a giggle. "Well, with how you act all day, it's no surprise. Kinda sad, actually…" Feeling a bit down, I looked to see Yu's reaction, and was again surprised by the strange look on his face. He noticed I was staring and went back to his smile quickly, but it seemed weird...

"Hey Yu?" I asked him, a bit worried. "We aren't annoying you or anything, right?"

He seemed a little surprised at that. "No! Not at all! I'm actually a little surprised that you guys asked me to hang out."

"Really?" I asked, "Why surprised? You told me people always wanted to hang out with you."

He shook his head and answered, "True, but they didn't actually get to know me. They just wanted to be with the "genius athlete…" or whatever they called me. You guys actually talked to me. So thank you both." He did a little bow to end that.

I was a little surprised by this, but I just nodded and kicked Yosuke so he would do the same. "Dude, it's cool. You're a pretty nice guy. After all you did save me this morning!" Yosuke said.

"Huh? Saved you from what?" I asked, more than a little curious. "Did you crash that thing you call a bike again?"

The look on his face was hilarious! "N-NO! No I didn't! Why do you always say that!" He was blushing though, and Yu's laughing suggested he had. _"I'll just ask him when he calls later."_

We went back to our meal for a little (_"STEAK!"_ ), and between bites, I said the first thing on my mind. "So it's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't really gone back to the local shopping district since." This was true. Why bother, when June's had everything I needed…except Aiya.

Yu seemed interested so I continued. "A lot of stores there started closing and...oh." I realized that Yosuke was looking angry. _"Shoot! I forgot he gets a lot of pressure from the others…"_

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" He said a bit angrily. Then he just sighed. _"Now I feel like crap."_

He was about to continue, when he saw something over Yu's shoulder and got up. "I'll be right back, okay?" And walked away. Following his path, I saw…"_Oh. Saki-senpai. Lovely."_

Yu nodded then turned towards me and asked, "She his girlfriend?" pointing at Saki.

I could only stare at him. "Saki-senpai?! Yosuke's girlfriend?!" I just broke out laughing. "Oh-oh that's hilarious!"

Yu stared at me oddly as I calmed down. "Saki Konishi is a third year at the school that Yosuke got a crush on when she started working part time here. Her parents own the liquor store in the shopping district." I explained. I didn't say how I knew that though. _"He doesn't need to know my secrets…"_

Yu looked up at that. "Really? Would her parents actually allow her to work here?"

I didn't really understand what he meant. "She's just making some extra cash. Nothing major..."

" I mean, Junes has hurt the local business," he shook his head and explained. "Would a traditional small town family be okay with their daughter working with…with the _enemy_?"

He said "enemy" with a bit of disgust, and I could see why. Thinking about my own parents and how they act whenever I something...un-womanly, I could only nod my head.

* * *

Yosuke

I walked up to Saki feeling a little shaky. I mean, I don't want to come off as prying and _"...shit I'm right here, what do I say!?_", "Hey, how's it going? You look beat." I finally said, a little out of breath.

She looked up and gave me a small smile (She is so cute!) "Hey! I'm finally on break..."

She looked over to Chie and Yu then back to me. "So what's up Hana-chan? Boosting the business by bring your friends?" She finished with a smirk.

I fell back, as if stabbed...though I did feel a little hurt. "Madam, you wound me!" (No reaction from her...) "Kidding aside, nah, I was just welcoming a new kid. But what about you? Did something happen? You seem down." She really did, like she had seen a ghost or something.

"...It's nothing." She sighed. "I'm just a little tired." She looked down again.

"I have to do something! I mean, she looks so depressed!" I thought, and finally came up with, "Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I..."

She chuckled a little and shook her head before I finished. "I'm okay!...But thanks though." She said with a smile.

* * *

Saki

"_That should keep him a little happy."_ I thought as I thanked Yosuke. _"He really is all over me…ugh. First the media, now him? Why did I leave school early yesterday?"_

I realized Yosuke was still staring at me. _"I need to get the conversation away from me!"_

Looking back at the table he had come from, I remembered that he said something about a new kid. "Hey…you mentioned a new kid. Is he that transfer student?" I asked, walking towards him. Silver hair, and eyes to match. _"What odd hair…he seems familiar…"_

"Are you the transfer student?" I asked, trying to start conversation. He seemed a little surprised that I asked, but he responded. "Yeah. Yu Narukami, at your service, Mrs. Konishi."

I raised an eyebrow at that. _"How does he know my name?"_ I thought. Then, guessing that Hana had mentioned me, I decided to flirt a bit. "Oh! Did you hear about me already? I guess you city boys gotta stick together, huh?" I said, nudging Yosuke.

"I guess." Was his response. I wasn't going to be stopped now though. Not with a chance at teasing Yosuke! "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much. It's good him to hang out with some someone like you." I finally got a blush out of the kid!

Yosuke, however, had started sweating behind me and spoke up. "N-not necessarily…"

I was on a roll though. "He doesn't have many friends, so I hope you two get along!"

Yu responded hesitantly. "I'm sure we will…"

Now I felt a little bad for using the new guy, so I decided to give him a tip. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts annoying you."

"Nah, he's a great guy." Yu said. "I mean, he's one of the first people here to actually get to know me, so I'm glad he's a bit nosy."

I didn't expect him to defend Yosuke, so I tried to laugh it off. "Ahaha…I know I'm just teasing." Checking the clock, I realizd that I had used my entire break up. _"Damn it! I wanted a bite to eat…I'll just have a dessert when I get home."_

Walking away, I called out a "Laters!" and continued to think about Mr. transfer student. _"Why was he looking at me like he knew everything about me? I know Yosuke doesn't know much…"_

* * *

Yu

"Oh, uh, Senpai…!" Yosuke called to Saki, but she had already left the area. _"Why did she want to talk to me so badly? And why keep making comments about Yosuke? She obviously knows he likes her, so why hurt him?"_

Yosuke sat down and looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Haha! Skai-senpai says that I'm annoying," Chie mumbled. "Because you are."

Giving her a glare, he continued. "But she's even nosier then me! I mean, she's always treating me like her younger brother, so I'm used to it…"

"And you don't want to be treated like a brother?" I asked with a knowing nod.

Chie started to do the same. "Oh, I get it! That's how it is, huh Yosuke?" she teased. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain! The flame of forbidden love!"

Yosuke started to sputter at that. "Wha-?! Dude, it's not like that! And I don't think scion even means what you think!" I was about to make a follow-up, but he cut me off. "And don't encourage her! I don't need to be tag teamed!"

I just smirked and said, "You're still blushing." That caused Chie to break down laughing as Yosuke squirmed in his seat, covering his face.

When Chie recovered she said, "Okay, well I know the perfect way to cheer up that lovesick heart of yours!" She leaned in and whispered, "You ever hear of the midnight channel?"

We both looked at each other and shook our heads. _"Midnight Channel? Gee, wonder if it has to do with midnight…" _I thought.

Chie continued. "You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at you own image, another person will appear on the screen…and they say…" she dropped her voice, excited, "that person's your soulmate!" She finished and looked between me and Yosuke expectantly.

Yosuke scoffed, "What? For a second, I thought you were actually going to say something useful, not some childish dream…" he shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"I have to agree Chie." I said, "I mean, seriously? Your soulmate? That sounds like an urban myth."

Chie retorted quickly at that. "Childish, huh? You don't believe me, do you!?"

I slowly shook my head. "How can I?" I said, "It goes against everything logical."

Yosuke agreed. "Of course not! Have you even tried it yourself?"

Chie looked away quickly, blushing. "N-no," then she snapped right back to Yosuke, "Well it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out—then you'll see!"

"Wow…I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid…" Yosuke said with awe. "Hmmm…nope. Got nothing."

I didn't want to completely alienate Chie, so I said, "What about King Moron's last talk?" Chie gave me a smile as Yosuke gave it some thought. "Well, I did sleep through his class, so TECHNICALLY I haven't heard it. But your point is valid."

We fell silent for a little, and then I remembered the other thing I had been meaning to ask the two of them. "Say, guys? What do you think about the murder?"

Chie was a bit startled by the change in conversation, but Yosuke jumped on it fast. "Oh man, the culprit has gotta still be in Inaba right? What if he's in this very store! Heehee…"

Chie sighed at him. "Sheesh, you guys shouldn't joke about stuff like that." She mumbled "Now who's being childish." under her breath, but Yosuke didn't catch it, and I had to agree. "Anyway," she continued. "Just try it out tonight, ok? Or else…" she jumped out of her seat and kicked a chair off the roof. Yosuke and I just watched it fall.

"_What have I gotten myself into…?"_

* * *

Dojima Household, 8:00 P.M. Yu

By the time I had gotten home, it was already dinner time. I came in thinking I would need to cook something for myself, but it turned out that Nanako had already bought some sushi for dinner and laid it all out. _"Very impressive."_ I thought, sitting down across from Nanako.

As we ate, I felt incredibly awkward. _"How do I speak with a six year old who knows how to run a house by herself?" _Then Nanako stopped eating and just looked at her food. _"Ok, I need to say something. Maybe she's worried about her dad? Did he even call?"_

"Hey Nanako," I said, "Did your father call to tell you when he'd get home?"

Unfortunetly, instead of a "Yes," her response was, "No. He always says he will…" She finished that a little angrily, as if used to it, but still angry. I was trying to think of something to say, but then the front door opened.

"Oh! He's home!" Nanko cried, and rushed over to hug her father. _"Wow,"_ she thought. _"She just turned around…"_

Dojima patted her head and then walked towards the couch. "Man, what a day…" he shook his head and then turned to me. "I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

I answered, "No, we just sat down to eat a little while ago actually." Then Nanako chimed in. "Yeah! But you're late again…" she gave him her most adorable, hurt look that she could.

Dojima started to squirm a little under her gaze. "I'm sorry…Been busy at work." He mumbled, and quickly sat down.

I quietly changed the TV to the news for him, thinking that's what he'd maybe want to here. "Thank you Yu." He said.

The announcer came on with his fake smile. "Next, more details in the developing story on the inceident in foggy Inaba." A picture on Mayumi Yamano appeared onscreen. "Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town." Now a depressed looking man's face was shown. "It is confirmed that Mrs. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."

"_Hmm…"_ I remembered the conversation I had with Yosuke and Chie. _"Perphaps this Namatame guy was the killer? Or that enka singer?"_

"The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."

Dojima sighed at those words. "An interview with the- where the hell did they find her?"

As the interview came on screen, I was a more than a little surprised to see a very poorly censored Saki Konishi being interviewed. _"Yosuke's dream girl found the body?! I wonder if he knows…"_

The interviewer started, "What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"

I could only stare at the screen in shock as Dojima said, "Can't they learn how to correctly censor!? These reporters!" I could only think, _"This is how these people interview?! What the hell! She can't even answer the questions!"_ Saki hesitated a little. That didn't stop the reporter though.

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?" he asked in a spooky voice. _"What a tool,"_ I thought.

Instead of answering, Saki asked in surprise, "Huh? She was killed? I didn't think she…"

That gave the reporter pause, and I heard Nanako giggle a little at him. "Oh, err…So! Did you see anyone suspicious here!?"

Unfortunelty for the reporter, Saki only answered, "No, not really…" Unfortunetly for Saki, the reporter cut her off before she could continue. "We heard that you found the body when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"_Who hires these people!? He is such an ass!" _I thought. As Saki was telling the guy it was no business of his, the interview was cut off…probably to save face. "A-and that's the tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district." Then the newscaster started to talk about complaints from local businesses.

Dojima spoke up at mention of the complaints. "If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're making such a stink out of it…"

Back on the news, there were a couple of people talking about the case. "So far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."

I asked Dojima, "Do you seriously get people who call to take crdit for crimes?" He sighed and answered, "Of course. At least a hundred in the past three hours called saying that they helped do this…from halfway across the country."

As I tried to comprehend the stupidity of that, the one of the newscasters said, "So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet? Taxpayer's dollars are going to a police force that can't even figure out if this was an accident or a homicide!?"

I expected Dojima to jump at that attack, but he just sighed. _"Even though he only started this case today, he really does feel that's true…"_

Finally, a commercial played, and wouldn't you know it? It was for Junes. "At Junes, everyday is customer appreciation day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" And then, "Everyday's great at your Junes!"

"_I wonder how many times Yosuke had to listen to that tune…" _I thought. Glancing at Nanako, who had started to sing the tune, I could only think, _"Probably as much as Dojima has heard it at this point."_

"Hey Dad? Can we go to Junes sometime?" Nanako asked, sounding so hopeful.

Curious, I asked, "Why would you want to go to Junes Nanako? I mean, there isn't really that much to do, right Doji…ma?" Turning towards Dojima, I saw that he had fallen asleep already.

"*sigh* I'll stay up until he wakes up." Nanako said. She sat down next to Dojima on the couch and changed the channel to a game show.

"If your sure…" I muttered, and went upstairs, feeling a little mean about letting a little girl stay up to take care of her exhausted dad.

Looking at the clock, I realized I had an hour until midnight. _"Might as well round out the occult by looking up tarot card info until midnight…"_

* * *

Hanamura Household, Yosuke's Room; Nearly Midnight; Yosuke

"I still don't think that anything is gonna happen Chie!" I said into the phone.

"And I still think you're gonna owe me steak!" she yelled back. "Besides, in just a minute I'm going to be proven right! Did you remember to unplug your TV and shut the lights?"

Looking down, I saw my TV was still plugged in. Rushing over to unplug it, I just said, "Yeah, yeah I got it."

"Right…oh oh! Let's do a countdown!" Chie said.

"What that's so dumb! But fine." I said. Getting comfortable on the couch, we started.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Midnight!" Loooking at the screen, nohing was happening, just like I said.

"Well Chie, I guess you owe me afte-Holy shit!" The screen, it was, it was on! I just unplugged it! How the hell is this happening!

"Yosuke! My-MY TV IS ON! WHAT THE HELL!" Chie screamed from the phone. _"She didn't believe it either, huh? Wait is that girl...it couldn't be!"_

* * *

Dojima Household, Yu's Room; Midnight, Yu

"_Why am I doing this?"_ I thought. _"Nothing is happening."_

I was about to go to my futon, when I heard a static buzz. "_No, it couldn't…"_

I got up to look at my TV, and there was static on the screen. _"WHAT. THE. HELL. I unplugged it!"_

Sometimes, I saw a girl getting thrown around by something, but then the static would come back on. "_I..I can't believe it. Chie actually was right!"_

I was still staring at the screen in shock, when…when something started speaking.

**"I art thou…Thou art I…"** My head was in such pain! **"Thou art the one…who opens the door…"** Why won't it stop!

Falling forward, I tried to catch myself on the TV, but I ended up putting my hand on the…through it!? _"My hand is in my TV?!"_

I tried to pull it out, but, I was getting tugged by something. My head went in,and I panicked. "I am not falling into my own TV!" I was abled to oush out with my other hand...and hit the table behind me. _"OUCH! That hurts…"_

"Are you okay?" Nananko called. _"Damn it, I woke her up, didn't I?"_

"Yes, I fine," I called. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

She said, " I heard a really loud noise…." She paused. "Well, goodnight."

As she walked away, I could only think, _"What just happened."_

* * *

**_And there you go folks! After a few (busy) weeks, and __late, the next chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, but I put real life above this. _**

**_Any grammatical errors, please tell me, as well as suggestions. Hopefully, the labels for who is the PoV are good._**

**_Also, let me know if you guys think I should do a story for any of the Final Fantasies. I've been thinking about it, and I have some "unique" ideas about the first 6...and a few spin-offs._**

**_Again, sorry about the drought, but hopefully I can get another chapter up before my classes start again. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
